Forgotten
by EyeoftheHurricane
Summary: "It means you were born to become a soldier! And a soldier is what you have become!" Myles Wolf is an 18 year old POW (prisoner of war). She is suffering from severe amnesia and needs help to regain her memory, all while fighting alongside the turtles against Shredder. Sorry, I suck at summaries. But I promise you, it's good.
1. Chapter One

**NOTE: I highley suggest you read my other fanfic, ****_Storm._**** There will be another fanfic after this one, that ties the two together. ****_Storm_**** taked place a year before this one. It doesn't matter the order you read these two, just remember the time difference.**

* * *

I was cold and injured, I had a broken arm and a long, deep gash all over my body. I was curled into the fetal position in the corner of the dark room, the only light was a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The ground was wet from the rain, there was a leak in the ceiling letting it in. The concrete room smelled of death, I wasn't the first person to be locked in here. My clothing was torn, and my raw flesh exposed to was ever disease could be lurking in here. My right hand, clenched to the dog tag around my neck, the only thing giving me a clue on who I was. It read "Myles." The last name and everything else on it had been scratched off. All I knew about myself was my name, and that I was a soldier.

Listening to how I talk, I'm guessing I'm an American solder. I don't have any memories, but I know how to do things. I know I have an extremely high IQ. Without looking in a mirror, I know that my hair is ash blonde and in a ponytail, and that I have side-swept bangs that cover one eye. I know my eyes are a pale, light blue, almost grey. My nose is small, and my lips not too plump, not too thin.

My hands were worn and calloused, my bare feet the same. I was neither fat nor thin, but I was muscular. I know that I weight about 210 lbs of muscle, and I'm about 5' 7". I was big for a girl, but I didn't look over muscular. And I also knew I was 18 years old, but I didn't know by date of birth.

But the one thing I knew the most about myself, is that I was forgotten.

The large door in front of me opened and a guard walked in. I tried to swallow my fear, but it was too great. The guard down on me and spoke in a language that I didn't understand. He growled then grabbed me by my broken arm and pulled me up. I screeched in pain as He threw me in a wall. He grabbed my by the back of my neck and pushed me out the door. He threw a bag over my head and kept pushing me down the hall. He pushed me to the ground. I yelled as my broken arm hit first. I didn't move, I was too afraid to. He pulled the bag off my head. I was sitting to next a young man, about my age, with black hair and missing teeth. He was wearing dog tags, too. He was almost as injured as I was.

I looked up to a man sitting in a chair in front of us. I think I was a POW. "You two are nothing." He stood up. "Nothing but that annoying prick feeling you get when you poke a needle. I'm tired of being pricked by you two!"

I felt a sense of courage growing inside me. If I didn't do something fast, this man was going to kill me and the other soldier.

I stood up. The guard aimed his gun at me. I didn't care anymore. I was already injured, getting shot shouldn't be that bad. I grabbed the man and fear suddenly filled his eyes. I felt a few bullets bite my back. When it stopped I glanced behind me to see that the other soldier had attacked the guard. I looked back to the man. "You make me sick." I snapped his neck and he felt to the ground. I had this weird feeling in my gut, like the other soldier and I were the only two survivors.

The other soldier had taken the guard's gun and we sprinted down the dirty hallway. It was strange how there were no other guards around. But that didn't matter now. We found a helicopter and got in. I knew how to fly it.

Soon we were in the air, heading off to who knows where. The other soldier was dialing buttons on the communication system. "Hello?" He said into the microphone. "Can you guys hear me?"

The fuel gauge hit E. The helicopter was almost empty when we began flying, but it was our only chance of escape. "Shit. We're going down."

The other soldier stared at me for a second. He yelled into the microphone louder. Suddenly, a male voice came on over the speakers. "Casey?"

"Donnie!" Casey yelled. "Track this signal! We're going down! We need your help!"

"Okay, hang on. Don't-" The communication had been cut off.

Casey and I grabbed parachutes and jumped out of the descending helicopter. After a few seconds of freefalling we pulled our chutes. We watched the helicopter crashed a few hundred meters away.

As soon as we landed and took off the chutes, Casey walked over to me and held out his hand. "Casey Jones."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Myles."

"No last name? Or is that your last name?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's my first name. And I don't know my last name, or who I am for that matter." I showed him my dog tags. "Myles is the only thing on here, the rest was scratched off."

"Hmm." He said. "That's strange."

I began to feel dizzy and I fell to the ground.

"Don't worry." Casey said. "My friends should be on their way…"

Darkness overcame me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in another helicopter. Casey was standing next to some giant turtles in ninja gear. I thought I was hallucinating. A pretty, red-headed woman walked over to them.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

_"Wolf!" General Dalton walked over to me. "Myles Wolf. Do you know what your first name means?"_

_"Sir, yes, Sir! It means 'soldier,' Sir!" I called._

_"Exactly!" He grinned. "It means you were born to become a soldier! And a soldier is what you have become!" He paced in front of me. "I have a special mission for you, that only your special skills can accomplish. I know you're barely out of basics, but we need the on the field. That's why I personally came out here to talk to you." He looked out the window. "There is a highly dangerous group of terrorists that formed in the Middle East. You are different than other soldiers. You're tougher, harder to break down. You won't give up, and you won't let yourself die. We need you to go and surrender to this terrorist organization, and penetrate them from within. Kill their leader. That is your mission. Do you understand, Lieutenant?!" _

"_Sir, yes, Sir!"_

I groaned and put my hand on my face. Everyone on the helicopter, except for the pilot had ran over to me. Casey spoke first. "Myles?"

"Wolf." I said. "I had a flashback. "Lieutenant Myles Wolf. I don't know if I was a first or second lieutenant, but I think I was promoted right before going to war. I was on a special mission, to kill leader of a new terrorist organization, which I think I did in front of you. And I'm barely out of basics." I looked at the turtles. "And, turtles?"

Unconsciousness once again claimed me.


	2. Chapter Two

I felt a warm hand touch my forehead. I sat up instantly, and realized I was hyperventilating. "Shh." I heard a calming voice. I used my eyes to trace who's hand was on my forehead. It was that of a giant rat. "I am Splinter." He smiled. "My sons are friends with Casey Jones, they brought you here."

"Sons?" I asked. "The turtles?"

He nodded. "They are patrolling the city. Welcome, the undergrounds of New York. Casey is with them, along with April."

"It April the red-head?"

"Yes." Splinter smiled. "Now, tell me your story."

"I-I can't remember. The earliest memory I have is of being tortured in a cave…" I said quietly.

"I see." He said. "You must be experiencing amnesia."

April walked into the room. "Master Splinter, we're back." She looked at me and smiled. "I'm April, if you haven't heard already."

"Myles." I smiled back. "But I think I said that on the helicopter.

A turtle clad in blue came in after April. "Master Splinter, can I speak with you?"

He nodded then turned to me. "Donatello will be in here in a minute to help you." He followed the blue turtle out.

I sat there for a few short moments before a purple-clad turtle walked in. "Hello, I'm Donatello."

"Call him Donnie." April smiled. I think they were a thing.

"So your name is Myles Wolf, and you are an 18 year old Lieutenant in the U.S. Army. You don't know if you were a first or second lieutenant. Is there anything you do know about yourself that we don't?" Donnie asked.

"Hmmm." I thought for a while. "Not that I can think of."

"Alright." He said. "April is going to give you a new pair of clothes. Your top layer is pretty torn up, but I can't see any skin which means there is a bottom layer." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

April walked over to a closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and some lightly colored jeans. She also grabbed some socks and tennis-shoes. "I hope these fit you."

I started to take of my shredded Army uniform. "Where are we?"

"In the lair, the guys' home." She said. "I live here, too. I'll explain why later. This is my room. The bottom bunk you were laying on in my bed."

"Who sleeps on the top?" I asked.

April sighed. "One of our friends used to, but she's kinda on a quest right now. It's been a year since we last saw her."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said.

"If Master Splinter says you can stay, you can sleep there." April's eyes widened as she saw me. I was standing there in my bra and underwear. "You're covered in tattoos!"

"What?" I looked at my body. She was right. I was covered in tattoos. There were dragons and moons and wolves, all in dark gray ink. "Oh. I guess I am." I put on the clothes April gave me. "Hey, they fit."

"Good." She smiled. She opened the door. "Donnie, you can come back in now!"

Within a few minutes, Donnie returned. "Okay, do you know how to fight?"

"Umm." I breathed. "I think so."

"Well don't find out yet, unless you have another flashback. If you didn't know already, your left arm is broken. It's pretty shattered. And you're covered in deep gashes." Donnie said. "And you've been shot, more than once."

"Trust me, I know." I said, only remembering receiving some of the injuries.

"Okay. Do you remember using any fighting skills?" Donnie asked.

"Well." I started. "I remember killing a terrorist leader with my bare hands, but he was unarmed. The guard was armed, and shot me in the back, but Casey took care of him."

"Okay, how'd you kill him?" Donnie kept asking questions.

"Broke his neck."

"What about weapons?" He was looking at a clipboard.

I chuckled. "Well I'm in the Army, so I'm guessing guns and other artillery."

"Okay." Donnie said. "Well. I talked to Master Splinter while you were unconscious, and he said you could stay here. And you were only unconscious for 13 hours. I suggest you relax and let your wounds heal."

I shrugged. "Alright." My stomach growled.

"And Mikey will get you some food." Donnie added.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm tired of eating dirt and drinking dirty water."

Donnie left the room and April turned to me. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like being a Prisoner of War?"

I sighed. "It's torture. They hurt me, interrogated me. I remember them asking me questions over and over again, when I didn't know the answers. I think I did know before my head injury. I don't even remember a head injury, but I know I have to get a head injury to get amnesia." I looked at the ground. "I went trough so much…I didn't even see Casey until we helped each other escape. It's something nobody should go through. I don't know what's worse, the physical pain, or the mental pain."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I collapsed to my knees and breathed heavily.

_"Myles." A beautiful woman stood in front of me. "Come here, Sweets."_

_"Coming, Mommy!" I yelled. My voice was high pitched and she seemed tall in comparison, I must have been a little kid._

_"Shh." She seemed afraid. "Daddy had too much of the grown-up poison again. Be quiet, and hide."_

_I nodded and hid under a bed. My dad came into the room. He was holding an almost-empty bottle of alcohol, and a large knife. "Where's Myles?" He asked my mom._

_"I think she's at a friend's house." My mom said. She was protecting me._

_"Then I-I'll have t-to kill you f-f-f-f-f-first." His speech was slurred and hard to understand._

_"What?" I saw my mom's feet take a step backwards._

_I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. But I couldn't do the same for my mom. She screamed loud, then she fell to her knees. I saw blood drip on the floor._

I felt my breathing slow, back into a normal pace. April was standing next to me. "What happened?"

"Flashback." I started to cry. I had witnessed my dad kill my mom. Some things would have been better to be forgotten.


End file.
